


Promise Me

by angel_in_me



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Некоторые обещания сложно давать и ещё сложнее сдерживать.
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Female Ryder | Sara
Kudos: 1





	Promise Me

Сара хорошо помнила тот день и тот разговор. Они как раз разобрались с очередной ячейкой кеттов и искали сведения и материалы, в общем, всё то, что могло пригодиться в дальнейшей борьбе против них. Но в какой-то момент внимание Сары привлёк Джаал, стоявший над телом одного из кеттов. За те месяцы, что он был частью команды «Бури» она стала лучше читать эмоции на его лице. Благо, ангара никогда и не стремились их скрывать, особенно от тех, кого любили.  
  
— Ты в порядке, Джаал? — ласково спросила Сара, аккуратно положив руку ему на плечо. Ей невольно вспомнился тот момент, когда они впервые увидели процесс вознесения на базе на Воелде.  
  
— Сколько бы времени ни прошло, мне всё равно сложно привыкнуть к тому, что они когда-то были… _нами_. Порой я думаю, а что, если кто-то из них когда-то был моим другом… или членом семьи, — он развернулся лицом к Саре, и она увидела его искренние и такие грустные глаза. От столь неподдельной боли у неё самой защемило сердце.  
  
— Кем бы они ни были раньше… Они умерли в тот момент, когда их сделали кеттами.  
  
— Я знаю, дорогая, — Джаал тяжело вздохнул и прижался к её лбу своим. — Но меня пробирает дрожь от одной мысли о том, что они не просто убивают нас, а уничтожают то, что делает нас нами.  
  
— Меня тоже, — прошептала в ответ Сара. — А потому мы их остановим, чего бы это ни стоило.  
  
— Я не сомневаюсь в этом, Сара. Если у нас и есть шанс остановить кеттов, то только теперь, когда мы работаем вместе.  
  
Джаал замолчал, а затем отстранился, взяв Сару за плечи.  
  
— Дорогая… Я хочу, чтобы ты мне кое-что пообещала.  
  
— Что именно?  
  
— Что если… Если я однажды стану одним из них, ты убьёшь меня.  
  
— Джаал, — в ужасе выдохнула Сара, попытавшись отстраниться, но он лишь сильнее сжал её и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Сара, — его голос буквально ломался под напором эмоций. — Я бы хотел умереть, будучи собой… До того, как причиню боль тем, кто мне дорог. До того, как забуду тебя, таошей.  
  
Сара смогла только кивнуть, не доверяя своему голосу, а следом снова притянула его к себе, обнимая так крепко, словно это смогло бы защитить его ото всех опасностей.  
  
— Обещаю, — пробормотала она куда-то ему в грудь. — Но они до тебя не доберутся. Я не позволю.  
  
— Конечно нет, дорогая, — она услышала улыбку в его голосе, а следом почувствовала прикосновение мягких губ к макушке.  
  
Но сейчас, стоя посреди очередного поля битвы, Сара понимала, что была наивна. _Они оба были наивны._ И разбрасывались обещаниями, которые не могли сдержать. Потому что, глядя в его глаза, она больше не видела в них звёздного неба и любви, там была лишь мутная пелена и ненависть. Ненависть к ней и ко всем остальным. Это был не Джаал. _Больше нет_. Джаал был мёртв.  
  
— Райдер, — она услышала позади себя обеспокоенный голос Ветры. — Мы можем взять его…  
  
— Нет, — её голос был как лёд, такой же гладкий, холодный и хрупкий, готовый сломаться в любой момент. — Я ему обещала.  
  
Сара вытащила меч азари и направилась прямиком к закованному Джаалу… нет, _кетту_. Это был кетт, а не Джаал. Она могла бы воспользоваться и пистолетом, но не была уверена, что у нее хватит сил нажать на курок. Даже сейчас.  
  
— Мне жаль, — прошептала она, чувствуя, как сдерживаемые слёзы жгут глаза.  
  
И до того, как решимость покинула её, Сара вогнала меч прямо между пластин существа.  
  
Кетт вскрикнул, дёрнулся, а затем затих. Сара вытащила меч, отвернулась и пошла прочь, сжимая рукоять оружия до побелевших костяшек. Она не слышала окликов Ветры и Драка, не чувствовала слёз, что катились по щекам.  
  
Потому что Джаал был мёртв, и Сара умерла вместе с ним.


End file.
